Bad Dog
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: Derek and Chloe's life together continues, but a new threat is out there, and its coming for them.
1. Chapter 1

Derek

Wednesday, January 15

8:52 AM

in retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to elect to TA for the math teacher during Chloe's math period when it was my time to study the advanced course I was in. I should have known it would be difficult- if not impossible- to practice multi- variable calculus while my beautiful mate sat a few rows in front of me, fidgeting her way through trigonometry.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. Chloe's new friend Keith Bell shot me a look I wasn't supposed to catch before shifting over the help her. His arm brushed hers and his fingers played with her pencil.

_Mine._

I sighed and stood up, enjoying the guilty and terrified look Keith had as he quickly retreated, confirming my suspicion that he was not helping altruistically. I had seen his papers, he wasn't any better at math than Chloe was.

I squatted next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, enjoying the way Chloe leaned against me. "Mmmm," she sighed. My body blocked Keith's view of her even as my wolfy senses warned me about turning my back.

"What confuses you?" I asked, quieting my voice, her soft weight urging me to comfort and seduce.

"Everything," she said languidly, turning her head to kiss my cheek.

I rumbled with approval. "Focus, Chloe."

"I'd rather… not." She said breathily, and when I glanced down I noticed her nipples were tight.

So much for fucking math. Now all I was going to be thinking of is fucking her.

The bell rang and I groaned, trying to tuck my growing erection into a more comfortable position. Which, by the way, was impossible.

"Study session later?" Chloe asked as she gathered her books, eyes shining coyly.

I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto the desk, pinning her mouth to mine. I kissed her hard, with almost bruising force as I lost myself in the warm heat of her mouth. "You have no idea." I told her when I let her go, inhaling the scent of her growing arousal.

I left her there, gasping and turned on. Loving the games she had come to play.

It surprised me sometimes how confident Chloe had begun to get when it was just the two of us. She had begun teasing me and turning me on- playing me really- without even a blush. She was adventurous sexually and I took shameless advantage of that as I followed my possessive wolfy instincts.

But the bell had rung, and I would have more than enough time during our 'study session' later. So I dropped her off at her next class and struggled to focus through mine.

Maybe we could sneak away for lunch…

We couldn't. Tori and Simon swept Chloe away to lunch between them like a prisoner, much to the amusement of Damien, who followed behind more slowly. I fell instep beside him.

I still didn't trust Damien, but I understood him, and he understood me, which had formed and uneasy alliance between us. We both would do anything to protect the others.

We ate in the parking lot, in the car Kit had given us. Damien's motorcycle was parked in the spot next to us, obnoxiously taking up an entire space. No one dared complain.

My eyes remained heavy on Chloe as we ate, she didn't meet my eyes but her blush and scent grew with every minute. I glared at Damien to ensure he didn't say anything to embarrass Chloe. He smirked, but kept his mouth shut. Simon and Tori didn't seem to notice.

As soon as the bell rang, Tori dragged Chloe away and I let her. As soon as school was over, Tori wasn't going to see her until the next morning, so why not give her this time?

The tension built throughout the afternoon. I kept my gaze heavy upon Chloe's whenever we saw each other, and her eyes glittered right back, enjoying this game as much as I was.

I was a walking erection by three o'clock, and I could smell Chloe down the hall.

Tori reached Chloe before I did, but this time I wasn't content to have my mate stolen. I came up behind them and wrapped my arm around Chloe's waist, lifting her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Derek!" she gasped, her scent growing stronger.

"Did mister steal your girl?" Tori sang under her breath.

"We're going home, you have math homework to finish." I grumbled, shooting Tori a confused look. _What the hell was she taking about?_

Chloe instantly sighed. "See you, Tori!" she waved, and Tori smirked, knowing Chloe was about to laid.

By the time we got home I was doubting my ability to hold out until Chloe finished her homework; and Chloe wasn't helping my resolve. In fact, she was actively trying to get out of math, which just made me more determined for her to finish it. Before I finished her.

"You have to substitute for x." I told her when we were curled up on the couch with her textbook between us.

"Mmmm," she replied, leaning over and nuzzling herself into my lap.

"Chloe," I warned, nipping her neck. "If you aren't careful, I'll have to take you upstairs.

"Do it," Chloe breathed, licking my neck.

The blood pounded in my ears and centered in my cock. "You got it, baby girl." I promised, lifting her in my arms and carrying her to my room. I laid her on my bed and sat back, savoring the sight of her against my pillows, aroused and breathless.

I sat her up and drew her gray tunic over her head, leaving her in a strapless nude bra and black see-through tights that revealed the darker triangle of her thong. Chloe blushed but met my eyes as she unclipped her bra and threw it over my head.

I growled appreciatively and pulled her tights down to pool at our feet. I used my teeth for her underwear, enjoying Chloe's sigh and the feeling of her fingers in my hair as I inhaled her arousal.

Her legs had parted as I crawled my way back up her body. One lick of my tongue on her bare pussy was enough to ensure she was ready and our whole day was spent on fore play so I rose above her and sank into her damp heat.

I pumped into her over and over as she moaned and her eyes glazed. I leaned down to kiss her, taking advantage of the new angle to rub against her g-spot. My mouth muffled Chloe's scream. I groaned as her sheath tightened around me. I grabbed her hips and flipped her over, liking to finish in doggy style, it allowed us both to achieve maximum pleasure. I pumped into her three more times until she spasmed around me. I came instantly after her.

We lay there for a few minutes getting our breath back before I pulled out and tucked Chloe into my arms, feeling sleepy. "That was a good lesson in um…"

"Multiplication?" I supplied. I felt her laugh against my chest as I wrapped us in blankets to prevent us from getting cold.

"Multiplication," Chloe agreed, satisfaction in her tone. She snuggled closer into my chest and yawned.

"Sleep, Chloe." I ordered, and she did. I smiled down at her, and quickly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe

Sunday, January 26

8: 16 PM

Derek was shooting me those looks again. The _hurry up and finish your dinner because I want dessert and you're my favorite flavor _look, although he continued shoving mashed potatoes into his mouth.

I played with my apple crumble, keeping my eyes fixed on the fragrant mess that I usually devoured, you know, when my werewolf boyfriend wasn't turning my mouth dry and my panties wet.

My cheeks flushed as he caught my eye again, nostrils flaring, satisfaction and heat in his eyes as he caught my scent. I thanked God Damien had taken Tori to a concert so he wouldn't smell me too.

"We're finished," Derek growled, standing up quickly enough to knock his chair over. Simon and Kit looked at him with open mouths, shock on their faces. I blinked at him dumbly.

"We are?" I squeaked, unable to control the rush of liquid into my panties.

"Chloe, come." He lifted his hand for mine.

I breathed deeply, fighting my instant reaction that urged me to do exactly that. In front of Simon. And Derek's dad.

My face turned bright red and I trembled as I slowly got up and went to my boyfriend.

"Good," he purred as he wrapped an arm around me and ushered me from the room, glaring back at a speechless Simon and uncomfortable Kit.

"Derek!" I tried to pull my hand away from him, as if my entire being wasn't aching for him. "We cant just- Kit is right there!"

"Shhhhh" Derek growled, pulling me into his room and tossing me on the bed.

He was on me in a minute, tearing off my pants and underwear with one hand while his other dove under my blouse.

I gasped as my shirt hit the wall somewhere behind the bed and sobbed as one of his claws popped the front of my bra, spilling my breasts into his waiting hands.

One finger pushed between my curls and dipped inside of me. My back arched, inadvertently bringing my nipples to his lips, he immediately sucked one, and then the other, into his mouth.

I clawed his back and bit his shoulder, "hurry hurry hurry," I moaned, rolling my hips in invitation.

"Is my girl ready?" he growled, sliding another finger inside me.

"Yes," I wailed, tossing my head.

He sank into my quickly, stealing my breath as he impaled me. I gasped and threw my head back, fingers convulsing in his black hair as I lost all sense of self. "DerekDerekderekderekderek…" I mumbled over and over as he took me hard, velvet over steel.

I came, pulling his hair harder and letting out a strangled scream that he quickly muffled with his mouth and lips and tongue, showing me all the things he could do with his teeth.

As soon as my convulsions stopped he pulled out, making me moan in distress. "Der-ek!" I gasped, reaching for him, feeling empty and unsatisfied despite my orgasm.

He flipped us, slamming back into me with enough force to make me collapse if he hadn't been supporting me with his hands, one playing with that little bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs and causing me to buck uncontrollably and the other that wrapped between my breasts and occasionally flicked a nipple, which made me roll my eyes desperately.

His cock hit that sweet spot with every thrust and his fingers were clever, turning me into a sobbing writhing mess. He growled and pulled me tighter to his body as he sunk he teeth into the crevice between my shoulder and neck. I came again, this time soundlessly as he ruthlessly took me over the edge with him.

I felt jet after jet of hot sperm paint the insides of my body and dark spots covered my eyes and I collapsed.

Distantly, I felt Derek begin humming, a low soothing rumble that lulled me into a near comatose state where nothing seemed to matter. He lifted me up like a baby and carried me to the bathroom. He wrapped me in a sheet and placed me on the toilet lid. I watched through slitted eyes as he ran a bath and poured a liberal amount of bubbles into the frothing water.

When it was steaming, fragrant and full, he helped lower me into it and I sighed, the heat and herbs soothing my weary muscles. I leaned forward so he could get in behind me, but he just stood there staring at me. _Oh, please not again._

For the past few weeks, every time we had sex he would avoid my eyes and leave quickly. It was…. Trying on my self-esteem. Sex with Derek was great, but he was demanding and claimed perfect surrender every time. It was a very intimate form of lovemaking and without the care and validation that he used to give me I struggled to feel connected with him.

There was only one explanation that I could think of for his withdrawn behavior, and it shook me to the core. Everything that I had read backed me up, a werewolf was incapable of treating his mate with anything less than perfect attention and respect and for Derek to be leaving me after what was such a bonding experience between mates, it couldn't be true. _Derek had been wrong, I wasn't his mate._

The water was growing cold, but I sat in it until I was sure that Derek had taken his homework and retreated to the little nook that had the view of the woods where he always studied. When I was sure I had given him enough time to become so absorbed in his work to pay attention to what I was doing, I toweled off and pulled on a pair of old sweats and flannel.

Once I was dressed I padded to the library as quietly as I could. I shut the door behind me, wincing as the tongue clicked into place. Then I turned on a lamp and when to work.

I pulled out every book that I could find on werewolves and interspecies relationships. The offerings were pathetically meager.

I read for hours, until the faded ink and scratchy handwriting began to make my eyes ache. By the time I closed the last of the tomes I felt sick and saddened and discouraged.

I only found three recorded pairings between Necromancers and Werewolves… and all of them ended badly. Very badly, as in murder-suicide.

I sneezed and lay my head down on my arms. It was late now, almost midnight. Derek would be finishing his homework soon, and he'd be looking for me. We slept better when he was wrapped around me.

I was tired, too tired to think about whether or not we were mates, and whether or not I wanted us to be. On one hand, I loved Derek. I needed him and I wanted him and that was never gonna change. It would kill me if it turned out that we weren't mates and he found someone else, someone who was his mate. It would kill me, because for me, he was it. The One.

On the other, from what I had read, every Necromancer who was mated to a Werewolf was murdered by her husband who then killed himself. That was not a future I wanted.

Something wrapped around my heart and yanked, drenching me in ice and ripping me from my chair. I gasped and blinked, panic setting in. A ghost had found me, the most powerful one I had ever faced.

She appeared in front of me and grinned. She was older, with graying blond hair and eyes that vaguely reminded me of my father.

"Hi, Chloe." She said. "I'm you, but from the future. And also dead I suppose. But that's why I'm here, because Derek is gonna kill you."


End file.
